Do I have to leave?
by deidaras-girl-4-eva
Summary: Deidara's girlfriend comes to join the akatsuki, and convices him to take a two day vacation in his village. But after a while, he doesn't want to leave. Will Deidara stay in the rock village, or come back to the akatsuki?
1. Makoto and Kari come to the Akatsuki

Deidara got out of bed on a sunny April day. He had just recently learned his girlfriend, Makoto, was coming from the hidden stone village to join the Akatsuki. Itachi walked into his room. "My girlfriend Kari is coming, so don't do anything weird…" he said.

"My girlfriends coming too…" deidara said. "So don't try to kill her or anything…"

Just then Makoto walked in the door. "Deidara! I haven't seen you since you left for the Akatsuki!" She said. She hugged him. "This is Itachi. He's from Konaha." Deidara explained.

"Hi" Makoto said.

Itachi just stared blankly at her. Deidara showed Makoto the rest of the Akatsukis. Sasori walked up. "This is Sasori." Deidara told Makoto.

"Hello"Makoto said.

"Hi" Sasori said, and then walked away.

Hidan came up. "Who's that Deidara?" He asked.

"I'm Makoto" Makoto explained. "And you are?"

"Hidan." He said, and walked away.

Zetsu was walking down the hall. "That's Zetsu. Don't hang around him, he might eat you." Deidara explained.

"He will!?" Makoto said, shocked.

"Yes" Deidara said.

Deidara showed Makoto the rest of the Akatsukis. By the time they were done, it was Dinner time, and Kari, Itachi's girlfriend was here.

"And this is Deidara." Itachi told Kari as He sat down at the table.

"Hi, I'm Makoto." Makoto said.

"Nice to meet you, Makoto." Kari said. "I'm Kari"

Makoto ate her dinner, and then got into her Akatsuki Cloak. "Deidara, Where's My Room?" She Asked. He showed her to her room.

The next Morning:

"Makoto" Deidara called. "Leader wants to talk with you."

"Ok" Makoto Said, walking to the Leaders office.

"Makoto. I have Assigned You to be with Deidara on a team, And Kari to be with Itachi on a team" Leader Said. "Your first Mission is to go with Deidara to try to kill Gaara of the sand. Deidara will show you who he is. Dismissed."

Makoto got her shurikens and anything else she needed for the mission, and told deidara. "Deidara, Leader Assigned us a mission."

"What is the mission?" Deidara asked.

"To kill someone named Gaara of the sand." Makoto told him.

They went off to kill Gaara, and completed the mission with ease.

"Wow, that was to easy." Makoto Said, stepping on the clay bird that would take them back.

"I know" Deidara said, fixing his ponytail.

They went back to the lair, and reported to the leader. They stepped into his office. "Leader, Mission Completed." Makoto Said.

"You killed him that quickly?" Leader Asked.

"Yes sir" Deidara said. It was like Gaara wasn't even trying.


	2. Deidara goes home to the rock village

Early the next morning, deidara asked the leader if he could take a short vacation. Leader said he could go on a short one, but only 2 days. And he had to bring Makoto. Deidara walked up to Makoto, who was listening on the other side of the door.

"Are you happy? Now i have to go home for two days." Deidara said, aggitated.

"See? this is why i suggested you go on a vacation." Makoto answered.

So they were off to the hidden rock village. Deidara realy didn't want to go home after the "incident" When he was 16. But he kept quiet. He knew it was going to be a few hours before they were even close to the rock village.

**hours later**

Deidara and Makoto had arived in the hidden stone at about 4:00 P.M. Deidara realy didn't want to be here, but he tryed to make the most of his time in his village. After a while, he even seemed to like being there. By the time he was supposed to leave, he didn't want to.

"Deidara, time to go" Makoto yelled from outside.

"do i have to leave?" Deidara whined.

Makoto was stunned. She thought he didn't want to stay. So she called the leader on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Leader answered.

"Hey Leader, its Makoto. Deidara doesn't want to come back to the akatsuki!" Makoto told him.

"What?!" Leader yelled. "We need him back! Hes one of our best akatsukis!"

"Well, maby if you send someone over here, you can convince him to come back.." Makoto said, worried it wouldn't work.

Leader did just that. He send Sasori, well because Sasori is his Danna. He got there about two hours later.

"Whats wrong with deidara, Makoto?" Sasori asked.

"he doesn't want to come back to the akatsuki." she explained.

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled. "Why dont you wanna come back?"

Deidara was supprised to see his danna, staring up at him. "i kinda like it here again."

"But Deidara! We need you back at the HeadQuarters!" sasori yelled, trying to get Deidara to hear him from the 2 story window.


	3. returning to his senses

"Why is that?" Deidara asked.


End file.
